


Of Affection, Established And New

by Laurasauras



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, human genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Mallek has been invited to have a threesome with Tyzias and Stelsa. He's sure he's up to the task of pleasing them, but can't quite believe how lucky he is to have the opportunity.





	Of Affection, Established And New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).

Mallek arrives outside Stelsa's hivestem an hour before they agreed to meet and uses the time to make sure that any of the surveillance systems are either under his control or facing where he wants them. And to spy on the girls who have invited him over. He knows not to be too trusting, especially in a situation like this that seems too good to be true. 

His longbuggy might not be the picture of covert, but the windows are tinted and the seats are comfortable to sit in for a while, watch his tablet and make sure he’s not about to fall into a trap.

Inside her block, Stelsa paces the floor, her footsteps clacking with each high-heeled step while Tyzias watches. She’s dressed to impress, which isn’t necessarily a sign of excitement as much as it is a personal philosophy, but Mallek respects it either way. He can appreciate a dedication to style.

'He's late!' Stelsa cries.

Tyzias checks her watch. 

'Mmmm, not really,' she says. 'Five minutes isn't late for most trolls.'

'It's unforgivably rude! What if we had other plans I'm a very busy teal!'

'Plans scheduled five minutes after a threesome? Not even you are that tightly wound, Stels.'

Tyzias is relaxed on the couch, maybe a little more put together than Mallek has seen her before, but otherwise looking like a troll ready to spend the night in with her matesprit. Stelsa is a walking firework, bright and energetic and never, ever motionless. 

Mallek is tempted to go up now, to put her out of her anxiety, but Tyzias is the one who approached him and he’s still not sure that Stelsa is completely on board. He _knows_ her, in that casual way he makes sure to know everyone he encounters more than once, and she’s clearly devoted to Tyz, but he doesn’t know her well enough to know what she thinks about this. 

‘Stels, calm down,’ Tyzias says, putting her book down and standing up, finally catching on to the fact that this is above average intensity, even for Stelsa. ‘You want this, right?’

‘Yes of course I do,’ Stelsa says. 

Her way of running through sentences without the micro-pauses most trolls leave in between clauses seems slightly lessened when it’s just her and Tyzias. Tyzias takes Stelsa’s hands in hers and moves so that their bodies are nearly touching, swaying slightly. 

‘Right, because you’ve been working really hard.’

‘So have you Zizi the grind never stops and your commitment to your studies is truly—’

‘And you deserve to blow off some vaporous hydration mist,’ Tyzias interrupts. ‘This will be fun.’

‘I know.’

Tyzias releases one of Stelsa’s hands to cup her cheek and presses their foreheads together, rolling until their horns meet so gently there isn’t even a sound. 

It’s sweet, a more honest moment than Mallek had dared to hope he could see tonight, and he almost feels guilty about his paranoia. He puts down the tablet he was watching the girls on and steps out into the street, breathing in the city smells. It’s a nice neighbourhood. Might be nicer than his. 

He gets buzzed up and climbs the stairs rather than taking the multi level transportation cuboid. He’s too wired on anticipation to wait or stand still, not now that he’s started moving. He’s been fantasising about this almost non-stop since Tyz first propositioned him, and the scheduling difficulties between the three of them have made for an interesting foreplay. As a cerulean, he hasn’t really had to wait for much before.

Stelsa opens the door and starts greeting him immediately.

‘Hi how are you please do let me take your coat! That’s such a lovely cut on you you’re always so well put together!’

‘Hey, Mal,’ Tyzias says, smiling lazily from the couch where she’s resettled herself since Mallek left his elongated chauffer buggy.

‘Hi,’ Mallek says to both of them, shrugging out of his jacket. 

Stelsa hangs it up and clasps her hands in front of her, smiling brightly. He’d never guess that she’d been at all concerned. Not just about this, in general, never concerned in her whole life.

‘Well can I get you a drink or something to eat? Is it too warm in here? Please do let me know if there’s a single thing I can offer my hospitality is entirely yours!’

‘She’s gonna be like that the whole time,’ Tyzias says fondly.

‘Zizi I’m just being polite!’

‘I know, babe.’

Tyzias rolls off the couch like she’s got more gravity on her than the rest of the planet. She slouches over to where Stelsa still has Mallek lingering awkwardly in the doorway, and grabs both their hands.

‘We could easily spend a fair portion of the night just doing awkward small talk, but fuck that,’ she says. She starts pulling the other two, walking backwards. ‘Mal’s come over for a reason. We’ve been looking forward to it.’

‘Yeah?’ Mallek asks. He glances down at Stelsa’s free hand and wonders if he should be touching her as well. 

‘We have,’ Stelsa agrees. ‘It took a while to set all of this up so we started talking about it on our own!’

Tyzias has the kind of smile that’s mostly in her eyes, like she doesn’t bother directing the energy into moving her lips, and it’s been one of Mallek’s favourite things about her since they started hanging out. Stelsa smiles like she’s never been happier to see anyone, and even though Mallek knows she can put that on, it’s still infectious. 

Tyzias pulls the other two into a respiteblock with a generous concupiscent platform. Everything is exceptionally tidy and Mallek is grateful they decided on Stelsa’s place. Hive maintenance isn’t one of his strong points. The coverings are bright pink, tasteful art hangs on the walls and a garment rack holds a row of clothes still in dry-cleaning plastic. It’s all very neat, except for the haphazard stack of books on one of the bedside tables. 

Tyzias releases Mallek’s hand and climbs onto the platform with Stelsa.

‘I’m so excited I thought I’d be more nervous but I’m excited!’ Stelsa says. 

Tyzias kisses her instead of replying. Mallek watches with hungry eyes, but doesn’t move. He likes to collect information before he acts. 

The girls don’t let him stay uninvolved for long, though, breaking apart and looking up at him. 

‘Remember me?’ he teases. ‘What’s happening here does not equal a threesome.’

‘I think Mal wants us to gang up on him,’ Tyzias says.

‘Darling you should have said something!’ Stelsa says. ‘We’re an excellent team and we’ll have you completely satisfied in no time at all!’

Stelsa is the one who leans towards Mallek and drags him onto the platform. Her hands are strong and confident, and he goes very willingly.

‘Honey you are wearing far too much allow me to make you more comfortable,’ Stelsa says, her voice huskier and slower now.

Her fingers tease at the edges of Mallek’s shirt, brushing his skin with electric gentleness before she pulls it off. Tyzias reclines on the bed and watches as Stelsa traces down Mallek’s chest, ghosting over his piercings until she reaches his belt. 

‘Is it true what they say about ceruleans?’ Tyzias asks. 

‘What do they say about us?’ Mallek asks, torn between focusing on the way Stelsa is now unzipping his jeans and Tyzias’s conversation.

‘They say you have the cleverest tongues,’ Stelsa replies.

‘Yeah,’ Mallek says. ‘Or maybe enough people are saying it about me for it to equal a generalisation.’

‘He’s confident,’ Stelsa purrs. ‘We definitely have to see if he’s earned it.’

‘Wanna play boulder, woodsheet, hand-operated shearing tool?’ Tyzias asks, sitting up on her elbow and holding out her fist. 

Stelsa laughs. Mallek lifts his hips at her prompting and she slides his jeans down. He’s approaching naked and the girls really aren’t. Stelsa leaves him with his underwear, and he finds that even though he wants nudity to happen as soon as possible, he’s glad for at least a bit of modesty while they’re fully dressed. 

‘You get started sweetums you know I don’t have your talent for careless undressing.’

‘She’s gonna fold all our clothes,’ Tyzias explains to Mallek. She smiles at Stelsa with so much fondness. ‘And maybe steam them, if she’s really nervous.’

Stelsa reaches over and pushes Tyzias’s shoulder playfully. Tyzias falls onto her back and starts to unbutton her shirt, eyes soft and fixed on her girlfriend. Her bra is white, the kind that is soft and light without wires and more for coverage than anything else. It’s not like she has a lot to support, her spheres are small and perky. It takes Tyzias crumpling her shirt and throwing it to the floor for Stelsa to move again, seemingly just as transfixed with Tyzias’s lazy stripping as Mallek.

‘Zizi!’ Stelsa scolds. ‘I just pressed this!’

‘Stels got me pretty for you,’ Tyzias tells Mallek as Stelsa gets off the bed and shakes out the shirt. ‘See how shiny my horns are?’

‘You’re always pretty, Tyz,’ Mallek says softly. 

Tyzias’s lips twitch up and she looks down at her pants, which her fingers fumble on slightly. Mallek can’t help but smile. He hasn’t seen her flustered before. She manages to unzip and reveals matching white panties. She doesn’t seem the kind to make the effort. Mallek flatters himself that it’s for his sake. 

Stelsa takes Tyzias’s pants the second that she gets them off so she can’t crumple them up. Tyzias hands over her glasses as well, but her eyes are on Mallek. She gives him a wry half smile and curls her finger invitingly to motion him closer. 

He crawls obligingly until they’re right next to each other. She’s small and warm, he can feel the warmth of her skin even though they’re not quite touching. He knew what she looked like, but it’s different when she’s in her underwear and looking as close to vulnerable as he’s ever seen her. 

‘Hey,’ he says.

She smiles and reaches up to curl her fingers around the back of his head, where his hair is buzzed away. She pulls him towards her and he feels his heart squeeze with sudden nerves right before their lips touch. He touches his hand to her waist, just under her grubscars.

‘You hiding any more of these?’ she asks, pinching one of his nipple piercings and rolling it gently.

Mallek smiles and then pokes his tongue out, sucking on the ball out of habit as he does. 

‘When I can find a troll crazy enough to pierce my bulge I’m going to get that done,’ he says.

‘No,’ Tyzias says, smiling like it’s a joke. 

‘I am,’ he promises. ‘If this one,’ he taps his tongue piercing, ‘drives the girls wild, I think they’d cream themselves just looking at a bulge piercing.’

‘You talk a big game …’

Mallek kisses Tyzias, cutting off her sentence so he can show her what his tongue feels like. She presses herself close, her warm chest pressing against his. He traces the lace on the strap of her bra. She reaches back and unclasps it for him, shrugging her shoulders to let it fall off and flicking it away without looking. 

Mallek looks into Tyzias’s eyes carefully gauging her enthusiasm before cupping one of her breasts. She kisses him again, so he feels safe to brush his thumb along her skin until it bumps into a soft, teal nipple. He pinches her gently and she sighs into his mouth. He’s determined to get a more enthusiastic response out of her. 

He dips her back onto the platform, cradling her head and shoulders as he moves with her, and gives her a last kiss on the lips before ducking to flick his tongue against the nipple he isn’t still thumbing gently. He smirks up at her as her breath hitches a little, and then closes his lips around the now hardening bud. He flicks it with his piercing and sucks. Tyzias rewards him with a satisfied hum, but he can do better. 

He eases her panties off as he continues to lick her nipple. He glances down and moans softly as he sees the perfect shape of her fully exposed. 

‘She’s wonderful, isn’t she,’ Stelsa says softly. 

‘Yeah,’ Mallek says. 

He looks up to see that Stelsa is down to her underwear now as well. It’s white too, but with boning worked into the cups to support her much larger spheres. He can’t help but get distracted looking her up and down. 

‘You’ve got a reputation to uphold!’ Stelsa says playfully. ‘But I wouldn’t mind stealing a kiss before you start.’

Mallek leans over Tyzias’s body to kiss Stelsa. He wishes that she was closer, he wants to feel her up like he did Tyzias, but Stelsa meant it when she said she just wanted a brief kiss and soon pulls away. Her smile is dazzling when they separate, and he almost feels overloaded with the implied praise. 

‘You need to eat my matesprit out now,’ she reminds him. 

‘On it,’ he says.

Tyzias shifts up to sit against the headboard of the platform so he has room to lie on his belly in between her legs. Stelsa sits next to her, legs folded underneath her politely, and Mallek watches them kiss with wonder before he refocuses.

He kisses Tyzias’s thigh first, nuzzling his lips against her skin. She’s soft and smooth and as he teases closer to her nook she parts her legs wider for him. He lets himself look at her properly for the first time as he kisses his way higher. 

Her nook is beautiful, smooth folds blushed teal and already glistening with material. He abandons the slow path he was making, unable to resist tasting her any longer. He licks slowly, and the lips of her nook part under his tongue. He kisses the very tip of her nook when he reaches it and licks again.

‘Ohh,’ Tyzias says quietly. 

‘He has a different approach to me,’ Stelsa says. 

Mallek continues to drag his tongue slowly over her, enjoying the way she squirms just slightly like she wants more. He’s going to be thorough. He can feel his piercing tugging gently against his tongue as he licks, and knows she’s feeling that as well.

_’Oh,’_ she says again. ‘He’s …’

‘Tell me, darling,’ Stelsa prompts.

‘Feels wwwwonderful,’ Tyzias breathes, her quirk becoming more pronounced as she loses focus. ‘He’s firmer than you, can feel, _oh,_ his … fuck, Stels …’

Mallek looks up as he sucks gently on the very front of her nook. Tyzias is clutching Stelsa to her, eyes squeezed shut and panting softly. He licks her again, softer this time.

‘Stels, you gotta get him to hurry up,’ Tyzias says. ‘He’s gonna kill me like this.’

Mallek laughs under his breath and presses his tongue into Tyzias’s nook. She whines and her legs tighten on either side of his face. He thrusts his tongue slowly in and out, dragging his piercing against her walls. Stelsa gets off the bed and moves so she’s behind Mallek.

‘Hop up for me, sweetness,’ she says, touching her hands to his hips demonstrably. 

Mallek gets onto his knees warily, pulling his face away from Tyzias to watch what Stelsa is doing. Tyzias moans in frustration. 

‘No, keep going,’ Stelsa insists. She pulls his underwear down and he lifts his legs to take it off the rest of the way. ‘I’m just going to help out!’

Mallek bends down again, feeling a bit exposed with his ass in the air, but not willing to abandon Tyzias’s nook for anything. He wants to feel her come right on his tongue, wants to show her how incredibly sexy he finds her. Stelsa strokes his hair approvingly. It almost feels like she’s guiding his face against Tyzias and the thought of that is so hot he can’t help but moan.

Stelsa presses up close to his back so he can feel the heavy curves of her rumblespheres and the softness of her skin. She reaches around to take his bulge in hand and Mallek closes his eyes against the pleasure. Stelsa strokes him gently and he moans again.

‘Thanks, Stels,’ Tyzias breathes. ‘Oh, fuck.’

Mallek gets what Tyzias meant about hurrying him up. Stelsa’s hand on his bulge is making his arousal impossible to ignore and he licks Tyzias quicker and with more enthusiasm as if that will help. She lifts her hips in tiny grinding movements as he sucks on the folds of her nook, moaning higher than he thought her voice could go.

‘Oh, you’re stunning,’ Stelsa coos. ‘You’re doing such a good job Mallek to get my Zizi all worked up like this.’

Mallek starts to suck messily at Tyzias’s clit, falling into a rhythm of pressure and release when her grinding hips gets more insistent. Stelsa squeezes his bulge and he moans around Tyzias again, rocking his own hips so that he can fuck Stelsa’s hand. 

‘Mal …’ Tyzias gasps, ‘I’m gonna come.’

Mallek grips Tyzias’s hips for all he’s worth and moves his mouth like he’s starving for her. Her thighs tighten around his cheeks and her hips are practically bucking against him, like she can’t control her movements at all. He reaches down to bat Stelsa’s hand away from his cock because if she keeps touching him then he’s going to come as well, he’s so turned on it’s almost painful. 

Tyzias cries out as her nook clenches and spasms under Mallek’s tongue, hips finally stilling. Mallek keeps licking her until her orgasm is finished and she flinches away, oversensitive. He kisses her one last time on her inner thigh before sitting up. Stelsa strokes down his arm and he leans back into her, wiping Tyzias’s fluid from his mouth with the back of his hand. 

‘Is it true what they say about ceruleans then?’ Stelsa asks. 

‘Yeah,’ Tyzias pants. ‘Wow.’

‘Want a turn?’ Mallek asks, tilting his head back so he can look at Stelsa.

‘Honey I think you’d happily suffocate yourself doing that if we let you!’ Stelsa says. ‘And that’s a tempting thought, but then what would we do with your body?’ 

Mallek laughs breathlessly and Stelsa kisses his smiling mouth.

‘I can handle anything you girls can throw at me,’ he says. 

Tyzias props herself up on her elbows. Her hair, which had been neater than Mallek had ever seen it, is mussed like she was gripping it in passion while he went down on her. She looks almost dazed. It might be the most satisfying thing Mallek’s ever seen. His bulge is desperate for attention, but he can keep his cool a bit longer.

‘I don’t think I’m in a position to throw anything,’ she says dryly. ‘This one’s on you, cowgirl.’

Stelsa smiles, and it’s more wicked this time. Mallek has to admit he’s wondered if she has what it takes to be a real troll once they’re done with Alternia, but this smile makes him pretty sure she’d chew him up and spit him out if it wasn’t for a vested interest in his bulge. He decides it’s not worth waiting to see if there’s a punishment for lack of enthusiasm. 

Mallek pulls Stelsa towards him and then pushes her onto the platform rolling half on top of her but with half of his weight to the side. She grips his shoulders and kisses him sweetly. She’s so different to Tyzias, there’s just _more_ to her, even her lips are fuller and softer, presumably staining him pink as well.

She traces her hands over his body until she reaches his cock and gives it another squeeze. Mallek can’t say he hates her efficiency. He responds in kind, using the hand not propping him up to ghost over curves he’d like to explore in more detail until he reaches her crotch and cups it just as boldly as she’s doing to him. He can feel her wetness through her panties.

‘I need you to be naked, right now,’ he tells her. 

Tyzias reaches around Stelsa and unclips her bra from the front. She exposes Stelsa’s spheres slowly, squeezing them through the bra before she pulls her hands away. Her teal nipples are large and stiff on her breasts. Mallek forgets whatever it was he wanted before and moves his face into her chest, between her spheres. Stelsa tilts her chin up to avoid his horns and laughs.

‘That’s a very rational response,’ Tyzias teases. ‘I do that every damn day when I get home.’

‘I suppose I should be counting myself lucky he didn’t rip my shirt to get to them!’

‘That was one time!’

‘Mmm,’ Mallek agrees. He pushes her tits closer to his face with both hands, feeling the softness. 

‘Okay buddy, don’t suffocate,’ Tyzias says, tugging on Mallek’s horn to pull him up a bit.

‘You can’t call someone “buddy” while you’re having sex with them Zizi that’s atrocious manners!’

‘It’s okay, pal,’ Mallek teases. Tyzias shoves his face back into Stelsa’s boobs. ‘Mmmph!’ When Stelsa laughs he feels it shake through her body and he grins into her cleavage. He’s so lucky to have been invited into this.

He kisses her, all over both rumblespheres, and then goes to kiss her lips, but Tyzias has already beaten him to it. Stelsa reaches up to cup Tyzias’s face. Mallek watches them make out for a few seconds, before he starts to run his hand back over Stelsa’s body. Now that he’s not kissing her, he can take in her curves, her beautifully symmetrical grubscars and the lovely contrast of white fabric concealing her nook. 

Well, mostly white. Looks like the wetness he felt earlier has soaked through, staining the crotch teal. He strokes over her nook, pressing her panties into her to make it worse. She hums into Tyzias’s mouth so he does it again. 

He pulls down her panties, watching hungrily at the way they cling to her nook with all the genetic material. Teal moisture is pulled down her thighs with the panties as well. He gets them all the way off and strokes over the wet folds of her nook. He teases a finger inside to feel the way she tightens around him with pleasure.

‘Want me to eat you out, too?’ Mallek asks.

The girls break apart above him. 

‘Are you ready to go again sweetums?’ Stelsa asks Tyzias.

‘Still a little sensitive,’ she says. 

Stelsa reaches between Tyzias’s legs and touches her. Tyzias takes a shuddery breath.

‘You sure?’

‘Mmmm,’ Tyzias says. ‘What’s your plan, Stels.’

‘I ride his face while you ride his bulge darling!’ Stelsa says. ‘It’s efficient! And I want to feel his tongue after seeing what he did to you!’

They both look at Mallek, assessing his willingness in the plan. He nods, too enthusiastic to keep it cool and simple. If he wasn’t incredibly aware of the empire’s technological capabilities, he’d think he’d been sucked into a virtual reality of the best thing he could ever ask for. He lies on his back invitingly.

Stelsa helps Tyzias up onto her knees and she climbs over Mallek’s hips. She sits just below his bulge and strokes him with light fingers as Stelsa climbs into position over his face. They lean in towards each other and kiss, and then Stelsa eases herself lower. Mallek half expects her to drip, her nook is so wet, and he lifts his chin to get to her as soon as possible. He groans against her as Tyzias starts to lower herself onto his bulge.

‘You look beautiful on a bulge Zizi,’ Stelsa says. 

‘Stels,’ Tyzias says, sounding a bit embarrassed. 

‘No you do, _ohh,'_ Stelsa cuts herself off as Mallek sucks gently on her clit. She rocks her hips a little to grind the feeling around. ‘This was a very good idea.’

All of Mallek’s senses are surrounded by the girls. Tyzias is tight and hot around his bulge, slowly lifting herself on and off it while Stelsa rocks against his face. He has never been so turned on in his life, and it’s almost as if that doesn’t matter. They’re using his body for their own pleasure and he’s just grateful to be included.

‘He’s … deep-and-fuck, so good,’ Tyzias sighs. She pauses, crotch flush against Mallek’s, and grinds back and forth slowly. ‘Ohh, it’s …’

Mallek lifts his hips to thrust against her and she moans, squeezing his bulge with her nook. He’s going to come way too quickly unless he distracts himself, so he throws himself into licking and sucking Stelsa instead. 

One of the girls is playing with a nipple ring, sending shivers of sensation down Mallek’s spine. He can hear, barely with Stelsa’s thighs muffling his ears, the sound of them kissing again above him. Tyzias is fucking herself on his bulge more insistently, the rhythm and wet envelopment making him tense up. His thighs are lifting his hips up in an effort to give her as much as he can, neck tight with his need to tongue Stelsa’s nook and hands fisted tight into the sheets. His lungs are straining with the need to breathe deeper than what he can, but he’s so fucking close, he can’t stop.

‘Mallek!’ Stelsa cries, the pressure on his nipple ring increasing like she’s tugged it. ‘I’m close!’

He grabs her thighs and moves his whole head against her. He’s messy, licking and sucking almost like he’s making out with her nook, pulling her towards him. She cries out again, this time wordless, and he can feel her nook spasming around his tongue. He licks her slowly through it until she flinches away and climbs off his face, panting.

She leans away and comes back with a tissue and cleans up Mallek’s face before ducking down to kiss him gently on the lips. Now that all he can focus on is the tight heat of Tyzias’s nook on his bulge, he can’t help but press his head back against the platform, groaning. He reaches up to cup one of her tits, gripping her hip with his other hand to encourage her faster.

‘Oh,’ Tyzias groans, moving with him. 

He can’t sustain it long, it feels too good. His bulge pulses as he comes, groaning loudly. Tyzias must feel it and bucks her hips more urgently, trying to get herself off before his bulge softens inside her. Stelsa moves to her and wraps an arm around her waist before wrapping her fingers around Mallek’s bulge and on Tyzias’s nook. Mallek whimpers with over sensitivity as Tyzias grinds against Stelsa’s fingers, finally clenching around him as she orgasms again. 

She half falls into Stelsa’s waiting arms. Stelsa strokes Tyzias’s hair out of her face and pulls her down to lie next to Mallek. Tyzias ends up in the middle, almost on top of both Stelsa and Mallek. Mallek can reach around her to touch his hand to Stelsa’s soft waist. He traces one of her grubscars. Tyzias is warm and close. He kisses her on her horn.

‘Did that equal a success?’ he asks.

Tyzias groans general agreement. Stelsa laughs. 

‘Honey we don’t waste our time on bad investments! We are willing to get you right on retainer!’ 

‘Oh …’ Tyzias says. ‘Imagine him under a desk …’

Stelsa makes a happy noise and claps her hands together. Mallek hums his agreement. He’s too exhausted to do much else. He hears Stelsa give Tyzias a big, smacking kiss.

‘Pass it on,’ she giggles.

Tyzias squirms in between them so she can roll enough to reach Mallek’s lips. He accepts the kiss and squeezes Stelsa’s waist where his hand still rests.

‘Thanks,’ he says. ‘Not the kiss, though yes, that. This was special.’

‘You’re very welcome,’ Stelsa says. ‘For us too, right Zizi?’

‘Yeah.’ Tyzias kisses him again. ‘You’ll stay for dinner?’

‘All night, if you want.’

‘Right well I’d better order us something! You don’t want to see either of us in the kitchen we’ve prioritised other skills! And then maybe an ablution—’

Tyzias rolls herself around again to grab Stelsa’s horn and shake her just slightly. Mallek props himself up enough to see Stelsa blush and relax again. Tyzias pulls Stelsa closer. Mallek kisses Tyzias on the shoulder. Maybe they’ll go again later. Or maybe they’ll just eat and hang out, with Mallek allowed to be a part of their easy domesticity. He’d like that.


End file.
